The Truth Is Cruel
by Yukiru-4-eva
Summary: This is just a new begining to alias, it was written as an assingment for my year 9 english class last year. So if you want me to continue tell me


**The Truth Is Cruel**

What Should I Wright, there is so much to say and yet I can't seem to put any of it into words. My life is so complicated that if I told it someone they would just think that it is just another spy movie full of love, loss, hurt and betrayal. But this is no story. This is the truth.

My life began like all lives, I was born and my parents were over the moon. I grew, I played and I got into trouble just like all of the other kids on my block, you could say that the only problem with this picture perfect life was that my dad was always away on business trips. When I was 4 my family and I moved to Los Angeles, my mother called it "The City Of Angels", and that is what I called it until that fateful day when she was killed in a car crash when I was 6. When that happened I was lost. I didn't know which way to turn. If a kids mother dies the father is supposed to be there for them, right? Well not mine, he was never there after she went, he was so into his work he never had time for me. He missed my first big ballet concert, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and my fist day of school. He missed my life.

From that point on I felt alone. It seemed that I was looking for someone, anyone, to hold onto. I went to collage, partly because I wanted to be a teacher like my mother, and partly because I thought that if I went I could find someone that I could get attached to, that could be my life line, and I found it. Her name is Francine Calfo, Francie for short. We met on the orientation day, it was also the day that we chose our dorm rooms and roommates, she was the only one left out of the whole freshman year, so we became roommates and the best of friends.

Now this is where my story becomes interesting, I know what you are thinking, how can this life get anymore screwed up? Well it actually is quite easy, it took just one man, and one stupid phone call, to make my life today a living hell. It happened halfway through my freshman year at UCLA, I was sitting at one of the outdoor tables at lunch, Francie had just gone to prep for her next lesson so I was alone. A man in a suit approached me and said that he worked for the United States Government and they were interested in talking to me about a job, and when I asked why me? The man only said the I fitted a profile, he gave me a small grey business card and left, it took me a while to process what had just happened, the United States Government was interested in talking to me!

It took me a little while to decide if I wanted to work for the government, to dedicate my life to my country, and 2 days after the man with no name approached me, I dialled those 8 little numbers on the grey card and when the phone picked up my life changed in a way that not even I could predict.

The woman on the phone said that they had been expecting my call and said that I should go into the Credit Dauphine building tomorrow and ask for Marcus Dixon. So I did and when I met Dixon he told me that he worked for a secret branch of the CIA called SD-6, and that I was being offered an operation officers position, and I took it without a second thought.

The next 7 years passed in a blur of brightly coloured wigs, small clothes and fast paced missions, and I soon became the best agent the SD-6 ever had. Then only 3 months ago my life took yet another twist and my boyfriend of 2 years proposed, his name was Danni, since the time I was first taken into SD-6 I was told that I was not to tell anyone what I did, but I could not keep lying to Danni, so I told him, and I soon realised that I had made a huge mistake because only 1 day after I told him about SD-6 I went on a mission in Taipei, and when I came back Danni was dead, I found him in our bathtub covered in blood with 2 bullets in his chest and 1 in the head.

That night I went back to SD-6 covered in his blood, the head of SD-6, Arvin Slone, said that he was a security risk and that he needed to be taken out, and that I was now also a risk. He made me go down to a man called Macolon so that he could decide wether or not I was a security risk, later that night I was told I was free to go, so I left never wanting to return.

Up until 1 week ago I had, had no contact with SD-6, but exactly one week ago from today Dixon came to see me and told me that SD-6 wanted something in Taipei and they wanted me back and that if I didn't it would become a problem, and if it did they would fix that problem. But I couldn't go back not after what happened with Danni. So 5 days ago I was sitting at a small cafe just thinking of what would happen to me now, after I had finished my coffee I went down to the parking garage and got into my car and just as I was about to put on my seatbelt I saw a red dot on the dash bord, that's when I realised that what Dixon told me was the truth, they were going to fix the problem and the problem was me. As they started to fire I jumped out of the car and ran, somehow I fought them off, I still don't know how I did it, when I had finished with the last guy, I heard a car coming around the corner at a high speed, before I could even think of what to do the car was in front of me and the person that was in the car was someone I couldn't even imagine.

The face that was staring back at me though a closed window was that of my father, Jack Bristow. Before I could even move he had thrown open the door and yelled at me to get in, I did. After we had been on the road for 3 minuets a car came up behind us and started shooting, as I reached for my gun I heard 2 more shots but this time they had come from a gun in my fathers' hand, I didn't even know that he had a gun let alone knew how to fire one. After the car was taken out we pulled up at an airfield and my father turned to me and told me the truth about the people I worked for.

He told me that I didn't work for the CIA, he said that I worked for a terrorist organisation called the ALLIENCE, that I had been working for the enemy I thought I had been working against. After he said those words I almost fainted then he told me something I will never forget, because he told me that he was one of the founders of SD-6. When he had finished I jumped out of the car and run to my other best friends work place and told him that I kneaded his sisters' credit card and her passport. I didn't tell him what I had just found out, I couldn't even believe it my self.

When he gave me his sisters' stuff I decided the best thing to do would try to get back into SD-6's good books, so I went to Taipei and got what SD-6 wanted but while I was there I was tortured for information about my agency, they ended up doing a new form of torture by pulling teeth, lucky for me only one was removed before I escaped. When I got back the first thing I did was go to SD-6 and gave them the device, Slone seemed so happy to have me back, I don't know why but he thinks of me as if I was his daughter.

After I left SD-6 I realised that I still had my crazy bright red hair, swollen jaw and blood trickling down my chin, but there wasn't any time to get cleaned up, I needed to do the right thing. When I got to the CIA joint task force building I just walked right up to the desk and told the woman behind it that I was a walk in for Mr. Devlin, the lady seemed surprised but took me in the back any way, I went through all of the proper stuff like clarification and statements, the man that took it was young, it seemed like he was filling in for someone, then I was led into an office and left there.

So here I am in an office that I don't know, waiting for someone I have never met, and writing down my life story. Some may say that I am going a little over the top but I don't know what is going to happen, or when I am going to die, so I thought I would get this over with now. To save some part of me that I know is real, and let me just say this... The Truth Is Cruel.

Sydney was just sitting in the Office waiting for something, anything to happen having finished writing her little story about her life, when the door opened she turned slowly and standing in the door way there was a man, the same man that had taken her statement earlier, he looked like he was only about 30, he had sandy blond hair, a dimpled chin and the greenest eyes. She was about to say something but before she could he started and all she could do was listen.  
"Hello, my name is Michael Vaughn, I have read your statement through, it was long, I mean it was Tolstoy long, and I must say that this is going to be interesting"  
"What do you mean exactly when you say interesting?"  
"Well I know that we could always use another mole inside SD-6"  
"Another?"  
"Yes, another we already have one"  
"But, dose that mean..."  
"Yes, you have been accepted into the CIA, may I be the first one to officially welcome you"  
"Thankyou"  
"I will be your handler with the CIA and if you have any questions I will be more than happy to answer them" said Michael with a smile that made Sydney go week at the knees "I better go and get you some pain killers and the name of a good dentist"  
"Thanks" she whispered as he went out of the door and closed it behind him.  
When she was sure he was gone she whispered to her self "maybe the truth isn't that cruel after all".

Vaughn returned about 10 minuets later to find Sydney asleep in her chair. As he stood in his doorway watching her sleep his best friend Eric Wiess came up behind him just in time to hear Sydney mumble something in her sleep that sounded a lot like 'don't eat the shoe'.  
"She's going to be a handful," Wiess said as he stood next to Vaughn  
"What makes you say that?" said Vaughn in hushed tones as he and wiess walked into the room and stood behind the desk.  
"Well one reason might be this," he said as he picked up the story she had left on the table before she fell asleep, "have you even read it?"  
"No, what dose it say?"  
"Well it's practically her life story, and let me tell you that this girl has had some shit in her life, her mother died when she was 6, her father practically abandoned her, she was recruited to SD-6 in her freshman year of collage, and not even 3 months ago her fiancé was killed. If I was her I would have cracked ages ago"  
"Really?"  
"Really"  
"Shit, well at least we know not to play a game of 'who's life sucks the most' with her," Vaughn joked as wiess passed him the story  
"yep, well un like you I have work to do, see you later at the pub, ok?" said wiess as he walked out of the door leaving Vaughn alone with a sleeping Sydney and nothing to do but wait until she woke up.


End file.
